narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tagakure no Sato (ninjasklova)
Tagakure (village hidden for a reason) is property of the fanfiction Author Ninjasklova. Background Tagakure was founded after land was gifted to Kinsei Hagoromo by Konohagakure Location In the land of reason, founded on the border of the land of fire, land of frost and land of boiling water it was a small village notorious for it's use of the linear formation having one group in front using a single element, another in the middle and another in the back using a second that benefits from the first namely fire, earth and air. It covers an area of 44 hectares with a population of seven hundred in a land covering 517 hectares, named riyu no kuni. It is known as a spiritual center as it's inhabitants spend years meditating and honing their chakra. Due to it being comprised mostly of gardens people live in smaller houses with various stores next to what is known as the Grand basilica where it is home to a collection of fifty guard and the Takage. The hall of the Grand Basilica is lined with statues of the various grand guard members in past and in the very epicenter under the largest dome, resides a fifty foot statue of the founder, Kinsei Hagoromo and his wife Kurotsuchi of Iwa became the first Takage. The academy is in the east wing opposite of the housing where young gennin will be trained in Taijutsu and ninjutsu. South of the basilica is an enormous, ovular, blue, granite plaza with a fountain in it's center. Power, wealth and technology Hidden under the plaza beneath the fountain is a machine activated monthly that produces exactly a ton of gold, in liquid form, out the top of the fountain where it is harvested. This machine is powered by a geothermal reactor as beneath the statue two tectonic cracks cross over, releasing a mass of energy that they harvest to power their city, national irrigation and a pleasant underfloor heating system created by boiling water in thin plates under the city to a easy going seventy degrees centigrade. Shinobi World Wars Tagakure took part in the fourth shinobi wars where they donated three hundred troops. Military The distinctive uniform of it's shinobi is a navy blue uniform with high black boots, a black beret and white gloves in a renaissance style grand gala uniform. They bare no flak jacket and instead have their torso is covered by plated armor resembling medieval European-style armor meaning that the time it takes to make one uniform is 36 hours. their army consists of five hundred jonin as a student has to master the production of oil and reach jonin level. This strict training reigeme has made them one of the great shinobi villages in the time space of under a year due to it being built using various ninjutsu. Because of the way it was constructed it's wall can be infused with chakra as with it's buildings. Utilized Techniques Citizens of Tagakure seem to have a natural affinity for fire, earth and wind natures with a special division to create toad oil which can burn at thousands of degrees Fahrenheit they are also incredibly talented in terms of Taijutsu using the generic Frog Kata technique for Taijutsu to the point where they are able to use it to break even Chakra infused weaponry. Most people in Tagakure utilize Space time Ninjutsu, more specifically, Amenominaka and Amenotejikara. When used in their Taijutsu techniques with mandatory sensing techniques they are formidable. This earned them the nickname the village that could scorch the plains and flood the deserts. Kekkei genkai Many shinobi use the lava release and Tenseigan, which has to be honed through meditation and extreme physical exercises. The Kaguya clan has grown without a blood thirst and has lost their kekkei genkai as a result instead opting for fire and wind release. The Hagoromo clan is known as the head clan, they offer the fire, earth and lava releases. The Otsutsuki clan uses the wind release and earth release to their advantage with many of them unlocking the Byakugan though they do not train in the gentle fist and rather use the wind and earth release natures. The Kamizuru clan uses insects as their main form of attack and have since rose to rival Konohagakure's Aburame clan and often utilize the Bikochu making them superior trackers. Regiments The linear regiment is the primary portion of the army consisting of three hundred ninja. Their job is to wear down enemy forces before they can get close enough. They are often split into groups of nine, three rows of three. The front using earth release, the center using fire and the rear using wind. they most commonly defend the land from the walls of the city. Behind them are the Taijutsu regiment consisting of around a hundred shinobi, they specialize in quick and agile movements, rather using fast movements as oppose to volley fire. Their signature jutsu is Amenotejikara. They most commonly defend the village on foot. The tracking regiment are a group of fifty Kamizuru clan members that use Amenominaka to retrieve their targets, they are a defensive division that summon bees to fight at mid range. Fifty men are chosen to defend the basilica, they most commonly serve until the age of thirty where they retire. They are the royal guard, the equivalent of the ANBU in other villages, they wield halbers's and use the lava release to drown enemies in quicklime. They themselves are selected by the Daimyo and earn pay equivalent of a B-rank mission per month. Prominent clans * Kaguya clan * Hagoromo clan * Otsutsuki clan * Kamizuru clan Trivia * Tagakure is based on the Vatican city state. * Similarly it's ideals on meditation resemble various religious practices as it is referred to as the village that could scorch the plains and flood the deserts, this is a reference to the story of Noah. * Their military uniform strongly resembles that worn by the Swiss Guard of the Vatican City. * Many of their citizens communicate in a language more similar to Modern Latin than Japanese.